Otra Oportunidad
by Yaka7
Summary: Un accidente puede cambiar la vida de las personas, que pasará cuando al ser que más quieres sufre por algo como esto, podrá llegar a su corazón. Seto/Yami
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I "EL ACCIDENTE"**

Era una noche de Noviembre, hacía frío y estaba lloviendo, por las calles no transitaba casi nadie, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en sus casas, unas ya durmiendo y muchas otras se encontraban de fiesta ya que era viernes.

-Eso es trampa Yami-

-No es cierto, yo no hice trampa Yugi- se defendió Yami

-Verdad que si Joey, que sí hizo trampa- y puso una carita de niño bueno para que Joey lo ayudara a decirle a Yami que había hecho trampa.

-Te digo la verdad o una mentira- le dijo Joey en tono de burla ya que Yami le había ganado 6 veces y Yugi decía que hacía trampa.

Yugi hizo un puchero al oír la respuesta que le había dado Joey

-Bueno ya déjense de pelear- dijo Joey, ya sé había cansado de que esos dos no se pusieran de acuerdo sobre quien había ganado.

Yami estaba de nuevo acomodando las piezas del tablero pero como Yugi ya se había hartado de jugar y que no podía ganar revolvió todo el juego.

– Que les parece si vemos la película que rentamos- dijo Joey a ver si así ya se dejaban de tonterías.

-Está bien- dijeron los dos ya dejando por la paz el tema del juego.

Joey fue a buscar la película que se encontraba por algún lugar de la casa, ya que cuando llegaron la habían aventado y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, en lo que Joey buscaba la famosa película Yugi estaba convenciendo a Yami que les preparara unas palomitas y unos sándwiches para ver la película.

-Yami por favor- dijo Yugi con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir, ese era su truco para hacer que Yami hiciera cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-No- dijo firme en su decisión – y no me pongas esos ojos porque esta vez no van a funcionar-

-Por favor, por favor- seguía insistiendo ya que sabía que siempre accedía a lo que le pedía

Después de muchos ruegos como siempre Yami aceptaba, ya se iba para la cocina cuando llegó Joey con la película.

-No te vayas a tardar demasiado por qué no pienso esperar a que llegues para verla- dijo Joey dirigiéndose a la DVD para poner la película.

-Entonces ahorita vengo- dijo ya en camino a la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la cocina empezó a sacar todo lo necesario, una vez que ya tuvo todo listo los puso en una mesita que se encontraba ahí, y las palomitas las puso en el horno de microondas, después de eso se sentó y prendió el televisor para entretenerse un rato en lo que les preparaba los sándwiches, lo único interesante que encontró fue una película que trataba de unos vampiros, entonces la empezó a ver.

Una vez que terminó de preparar todo se levantó y tomo con una mano los sándwiches y las palomitas y con la otra una botella de refresco, ya iba a apagar la tele cuando algo lo detuvo, era una noticia de última hora, entonces dejó las cosas en la mesa y en lo que veía de que se trataba empezó a dejar en su lugar todo lo que había sacado.

-Buenas noches, hemos interrumpido este programa porque nos ha llegado una noticia de última hora- la reportera hizo una pausa para después continuar con la lamentable noticia- hace un par de horas el empresario Seto Kaiba sufrió un accidente a bordo de su automóvil, en este momento se encuentra en el Hospital Central de Domino, todavía no tenemos más detalles, sólo la información que les hemos dado, estaremos comunicándole cualquier noticia relevante- una vez que se acabó de dar la noticia regresó todo a la programación normal.

Tal fue el impacto de la noticia que Yami por la sorpresa tiro el vaso de agua que tenía en sus manos cuando dieron la noticia sobre Kaiba.

En otra parte de la casa ya estaba empezando la película, cuando oyeron un ruido como de algo rompiéndose y que provenía de la cocina.

-Yami que se te calló- preguntó Yugi solo para saber si no había sido nada grave.

Al ver que no le contestaba Yami pensó que no había sido nada importante, entonces regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Yugi y de Joey al ver que Yami salía corriendo de la cocina, que pasó por donde ellos estaban, tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba en una silla y que después tomaba las llaves del auto que se encontraban en una mesita al lado de la puerta y salía de la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

Yugi y Joey después de unos segundos pudieron reaccionar y salieron corriendo detrás de Yami, cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta vieron que Yami ya había puesto en marcha el automóvil y en menos de un segundo arranco, antes de que se perdiera de vista Yugi le alcanzó a gritar, pero ya se encontraba lejos para que lo hubiera escuchado.

Ambos se quedaron en la puerta, ya que no entendían porque Yami había reaccionado de aquella forma, si se veía tan contento y estaba emocionado por que ya quería ver esa película, después de un rato entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina, porque lo que hubiera pasado fue en aquel lugar, ya que cuando los dejó para ir a preparar los sándwiches estaba bien.

Una vez que llegaron a la cocina se dieron cuenta de que lo que les había preparado Yami estaba ya en una bandeja, después vieron el vaso roto en el piso y se percataron de que el televisor estaba encendido, no se explicaban por que había salido tan precipitadamente de la casa y sin dar explicaciones.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina y empezaron a comer lo que ya les había preparado Yami, en lo que comían estaban pensando las posibles razones por la cual Yami se había ido, al principio se les ocurrieron puras ideas tontas, como si le había ocurrido ir por comida, o que se hubiera enojado porque lo habían mandado a hacer las palomitas y los sándwiches, ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo atención a lo que había en la televisión, fue Joey quien se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos no era lo que estaba pasando cuando llegaron a la cocina y no podía ser lógico que ya hubiera acabado la película ya que apenas había empezado, entonces fue cuando le prestó atención a lo que decían.

Cuando vio que estaban transmitiendo en vivo y que estaban en las afueras de un hospital donde se encontraban muchos reporteros, entonces Joey le hizo señas a Yugi para que pudiera atención a lo que estaba pasando en la tele.

Cuando ambos prestaron mayor atención a lo que pasaba se dieron cuenta de que alguien sumamente importante había tenido un accidente, cuando dieron el nombre de la persona la cual había sufrido el accidente Yugi se quedó paralizado y Joey no le había dado tanta importancia.

Después de que pasó la noticia Joey se dio cuenta de que Yugi se había quedado muy callado, él pensó que era por Yami, pero después de un rato en ver que no reaccionaba le preocupo y lo empezó a llamar.

-Yugi- dijo bajito para no asustarlo – Yugi- ahora lo dijo con un poco mas de fuerza, en vista de que Yugi no le contestaba- Yugi- gritó al fin para ver si así le hacía caso

-Porque me gritas, no estoy sordo- fue el reclamo del menor por el grito que le había dado Joey

-Es que te he estado hablando y no me haces caso- dijo Joey disculpándose por lo que hizo

-Perdóname Joey, pero me quede pensando la razón por la que Yami había salido así de la casa- informo Yugi agachando la cabeza

-Joey al ver la acción de Yugi supo de que ya sabía el motivo por el cual se había ido Yami – entonces ya sabes por qué se fue- le pregunto ya que no estaba muy seguro

-Sí- dijo en voz muy bajita, pero por la cercanía de Joey este si lo escucho.

-Entonces cual es- pregunto ya un poco desesperado

-Fue a ver a Kaiba- fue la afirmación que le dio a Joey

-Que- grito exaltado ya que no daba crédito a lo que decía Yugi, porque Yami había ido a ver a ese Kaiba.

Por las calles circulaba un automóvil a gran velocidad, su destino el Hospital Central de la Ciudad Domino.

Una vez que llegó estaciono el automóvil cerca del hospital, en la entrada se podían apreciar que se encontraban varios reporteros, a Yami no le extrañaba que estuviera el lugar abarrotado ya que Kaiba era una de las personas más importantes y ricas de todo Japón y quizás del mundo, sabía que no iba ser nada fácil entrar.

Iba a paso rápido, pero tranquilo, aunque por dentro tenía miedo, sí miedo por no saber con certeza que le pasaba a Seto, cuando llegó a la entrada lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue pasar por todos los reporteros, una vez que había pasado llegó a la entrada donde fue detenido por uno de los guardias.

-A donde va- le pregunto uno de los guardias ya que tenían órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie, excepto que se identificaran y de que fueran a ver a algún familiar que se encontrara en aquel Hospital.

-Vengo a ver a mi abuelita- dijo Yami con voz de inocencia para convencer así a los guardias.

Después de que le preguntaron un montón de cosas a las cuales les respondía con mentiras lo dejaron pasar.

Una vez adentro empezó a buscar en que piso se encontraba Seto, iba pasando por el primer pasillo cuando escucho a unas enfermeras platicando y para variar estaban hablando de Kaiba, entonces se escondió detrás de una pared para escuchar lo que platicaban.

-Espero que este bien- le dijo una de las enfermeras a su otra compañera

-Ojala y si, ya que es tan guapo y no me gustaría perderlo- dijo la otra con un sonrojo

-Y por cierto en donde se encuentra-

-En el quinto piso-

Yami al oír está información se fue directo al quinto piso, entonces para no ser tan evidente subió por las escaleras, cuando llegó al quinto piso empezó a caminar por uno de los pasillos, más adelante pudo divisar que se encontraban dos guardias, por lo que pensó de que Seto se encontraba en ese pasillo.

Esperaba a que estuviera ahí Roland ya que él era el que lo conocía y que lo dejaría pasar, si no iba a ser muy difícil ya que casi nadie lo conocía, con paso lento se fue acercando rogando a todos los dioses de que estuviera Roland ahí, una vez que llegó con los guardias lo detuvieron.

-A donde crees que vas- le preguntó uno de los guardias a Yami al ver que este se acercaba.

-Vengo a ver a Seto- a ellos no les podía mentir ya que era lógico que en ese pasillo solo se encontraba él

-Jaja- los dos guardias se empezaron a reír- dime chico, crees que te vamos a dejar pasar así nada mas-

Yami se quedó callado, en eso tenían razón.

-No se encuentra Roland con ustedes- preguntó ya que si estaba él que era el Jefe de Seguridad lo iban a dejar pasar.

-No se- le dijo el guardia en forma sarcástica

En vista de que ninguno de los dos le iba a ayudar se dio media vuelta y salió de la vista de los guardias para sacar su celular y llamarle a Roland ya que él si lo conocía y lo dejaría pasar, para su mala suerte se dio cuenta de que lo había dejando en la casa y así no iba a tener forma de comunicarse con él, así que dio media vuelta y regreso a donde estaban los guardias.

-Otra vez tú-

-Sí, otra vez yo, y no me pienso ir hasta que me dejen pasar-

-Pues quédate el tiempo que quieras que no te vamos a dejar pasar-

-ROLAND- grito Yami en espera de que este lo escuchara y saliera, ya que como el hospital era muy grande había varios pasillos y estaba seguro de que estaría en el pasillo siguiente solo que como daba vuelta no lo podía ver

-Cállate- le dijo amenazadoramente el guardia.

Roland al oír el grito y después como el guardia amenazaba a alguien decidió salir.

-Yami- dijo Roland acercándose a él - Déjenlo pasar – fue la orden que les dio a los guardias para que lo dejaran pasar y ya no lo estuvieran molestando

El guardia no tuvo otra opción más que dejarlo pasar, pero si antes lanzarle una amenazadora mirada a Yami.

Ambos caminaban en silencio y en el primer pasillo dieron vuelta a la derecha y Roland se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos del pasillo cosa que imitó Yami.

Después de un momento de estar en silencio Yami ya no aguantó los nervios y quiso saber cómo se encontraba Seto.

-Roland- habló muy bajito Yami – como se encuentra Seto-

-No lo sé- le informó a Yami, pero en su voz se notaba la tristeza que sentía –desde que llegué con Seto no me han dicho nada, solo sé que se encuentra en el área de urgencias.

-Como que llegaste con Seto- no le había entendido a lo que había querido decir, entonces él iba con Seto cuando sufrió el accidente

-Sí yo venía en la ambulancia con él, pero una vez que llegamos aquí me informaron que lo iban a llevar a la sala de urgencias, y que por el momento esperara aquí ya que después de que saliera de urgencias lo iban a traer aquí, a cuidados intensivos y eso es todo- le informo de forma rápida ya que realmente eso era lo que había pasado.

-Y porque no me llamaste cuando llegaron al Hospital- fue él reclamo de Yami en ver de que no le habían avisado

-Te marque varias veces a tu celular pero estaba apagado y el teléfono de tu casa no lo tengo-

Yami se acordó de que había apagado su celular para que no lo interrumpieran ya que había estado sonado mucho.

-Ya veo- dijo Yami en forma triste, pensando que si no lo hubiera apagado estaría ahí desde hace tiempo y no en su casa

-No te preocupes- le dijo Roland viendo a Yami como se culpaba a sí mismo por no llegar antes – lo bueno es que ya estás aquí.

-Y dime qué fue lo que pasó exactamente- preguntó Yami ya que quería saber a detalle lo que le había ocurrido a Seto

-No lo sé con certeza-

-Que no ibas con él- le preguntó Yami ya que ahora había comprendido mucho menos lo que había pasado, si él no iba con Seto cuando ocurrió el accidente como se entero

-No, ya sabes cómo es Seto, que no le gusta que vaya con él solo si es en la limosina y eso para que yo maneje- se escucho una risita ya que era realmente cuando Seto lo dejaba acompañarlo

-En eso tienes razón-

-Te voy a contar como pasó- le dijo recordando unas horas atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

Señor Kaiba quiere que le prepare la limosina- le informó Roland ya que sabía que tenía una junta con unos empresarios y se iba a quedar de ver con ellos en un restaurante de la Ciudad

-No Roland, mejor me voy en mi automóvil- fue la respuesta que le dio el Ceo -Ya puedes irte si quieres- le informó ya que por ese día ya no lo iba a necesitar

-Me voy a quedar otro rato y después me voy- no le gustaba dejar a Kaiba Corp. sola cuando Seto se iba

-Como quieras-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y por eso no fui con él, ya eran las 11:00 y ya me iba a retirar de Kaiba Corp. para irme a mi casa solo que en eso escuche el celular y era Seto de que lo fuera a encontrar, de que prendiera el radar para localizarlo ya que lo iban persiguiendo dos coches y que traían armas, entonces fue cuando lo empecé a buscarlo y cuando lo localicé me di cuenta de que su coche iba muy rápido, entonces salí en mi coche y traté de llegar a él, ya cuando eran las 11:30 me di cuenta de que su coche ya no estaba en movimiento, entonces me alarme ya que no se encontraba en la mansión, cuando llegué me di cuenta de que su auto se había volcado y estaba en llamas, pero luego localicé a Seto unos metros alejado del auto por lo cual llamé a la ambulancia y después de eso llegué aquí.

El accidente que sufrió fue porque iba muy rápido y que el piso estaba muy húmedo y eso fue lo que provocó que se volcara el auto.

-Y quien lo estaba siguiendo- era una pregunta bastante tonta pero no se le ocurría que más decir.

-No lo sé- pero aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en el mundo encontraría a los responsables.

Los dos se habían quedado callados y estaban pensando quienes podrían haberlo estado siguiendo, estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta a la hora que llegó el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Kaiba, hasta que este movió a Roland fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del doctor, tanto Roland como Yami se levantaron de sus lugares para oír lo que les iba a decir el Doctor.

-Se encuentra algún familiar del Señor Kaiba- preguntó el doctor al ver a Yami y a Roland

-No- fue la respuesta de Roland

-Pero a nosotros nos puede dar la información- intervino Yami para que el doctor les dijera todo lo que le pasaba a Seto

-Y quienes son ustedes- fue lo que preguntó el Doctor

-Yo soy el Jefe de Seguridad del Señor Kaiba-

-Y yo soy uno de los amigos de Kaiba-

-Bueno entonces creo que si les puedo dar la información a ustedes- el Doctor les hizo una seña para que se sentaran, eso fue lo que hicieron, una vez que estaban sentados el doctor también tomó asiento para decirles lo que le pasaba a Kaiba.

Continuara……


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II "Recuerdos 1ª parte"**

Una vez que el Doctor había tomado asiento y después de revisar unas hojas las cuales parecía un expediente volteó a ver a Roland y a Yami.

-No se preocupen- dijo dejando a un lado el expediente – él se encuentra fuera de peligro- al oír esto ambos sintieron un gran alivio.

-Cuando podemos verlo- dijo un Yami ansioso

-Ahorita está en observación, pero yo espero que lo pasen a piso dentro de unas tres horas.

-Y se puede saber qué es lo que tiene- preguntó Roland para saber que tan grave había sido el accidente

-Pues solo presenta unas fracturas, no es nada de gravedad, él peligro ya pasó, lo único que se le recomienda es que esté en reposo durante un mes y medio para que sanen todas su heridas-

-Los dejo porque tengo que ver cómo está para ver se encuentra- dicho esto el doctor se fue por donde había llegado.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas cuando de nuevo se volvieron a escuchar unos pasos por los pasillos, a los pocos minutos vieron como de nuevo aparecía el doctor y una enfermera los cuales llevaban en una camilla a Seto.

Tanto Roland como Yami se quedaron viendo como pasaba el doctor enfrente de ellos y entraba al cuarto, pasaron unos minutos los cuales parecieron horas cuando salió el doctor.

-Si quieren ya pueden pasar, ahorita se encuentra dormido por la anestesia, pero no hay ningún inconveniente en que pasen y si necesitan algo no dude en avisarme-dicho esto el doctor dio media vuelta y se perdió de vista junto con la enfermera.

Yami volteo a ver a Rolan pero este le hizo un ademan indicándole que pasara que él se iba a quedar cuidando, el tricolor solo asintió y entro, una vez que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta que conducía a donde estaba su amado tomo la perilla y le dio vuelta, entro poco a poco en la habitación, lo que vio lo dejo impactado, ahí a la mitad de ese cuarto se encontraba el gran Seto Kaiba, pero lo que le impresiono fue que estaba conectado a una máquina la cual le monitoreaba los signos vitales y estaba la mayoría de su cuerpo vendado, no lo podía creer, se fue acercando a él con paso lento hasta que quedó a escasos centímetros de él, se sentó en la silla que se encontraba ahí y se quedo contemplándolo un momento, pero después lo inundo una gran ira ya que tendría que encontrar a la persona que le había hecho eso a Seto.

-Yugi no te entiendo por qué Yami salió corriendo de esa forma-

-Tú no lo sabes Joey, pero Yami es un gran amigo de Kaiba y pues esa noticia le dolió mucho y yo pienso de que fue a cerciorarse de que se encuentre bien- dijo Yugi sabiendo que Yami sentía algo mas por Seto.

-Y cuando lo conoció o que, no entiendo- decía un confundido rubio ya que se había perdido en la explicación

Te voy a contar.

Yami se encontraba contemplando a Seto cuando empezó a recordar cuando lo había conocido y cuando lo había empezado a amar

FLASH-BACK

Era un día como cualquier otro, él inicio de clases para un nuevo ciclo, y como siempre se encontraba con uno de sus amigos platicando de lo que habían pasado en vacaciones, en eso sonó el timbre el cual anunciaba el inicio de las clases, así que todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Todos habían tomado sus lugares igual que el ciclo anterior, todas las clases habían transcurrido con normalidad, les indicaban de los trabajos que se iban a realizar durante todo el año, forma de evaluar, etc, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que llegó la última clase de ese día, primero había llegando gritando que eran unos buenos para nada, que no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, etc. Después los habían cambiado de lugar conforme a equipos que por cierto ella había organizado, los había acomodado por promedios para que se desempeñaran de mejor forma.

-Silencio a todos- grito la maestra – los equipos serán los siguientes, Christian y Axel, ustedes tendrán el tema de magnetismo. Ángelo y Marisa, ustedes tendrán óptica- así había empezado a dar la lista, pero cuando llegó a su nombre presintió de que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a resultar muy agradable

-Yami y Seto tendrán energía nuclear- de todas las personas le tenía que haber tocado con Kaiba, desde que habían empezado la escuela le había tocado con ese ricachón, pero nunca le había hablado y si lo había hecho se habían terminado peleándose, por que el señor yo lo sé todo y lo puedo todo no quería juntase con nadie y ahora estaba en su equipo.

Una vez que había terminado de decir esto todos se tuvieron que sentar con sus respectivas parejas, así que no le quedó de otra que ir a donde se encontraba el Ceo, este solo le había lanzado una mirada a la cual no le tomo importancia.

Cuando terminaron las clases Kaiba se había acercado a él y le había dicho que más le valía que no le dirigiera la palabra, de que solo estaba con él por culpa de la maestra.

_-mmmmm- suspiro al recordar cómo había empezado su relación con el ojiazul, no había sido un muy buen comienzo los primeros días se la habían pasado peleándose._

Kaiba le había dicho que fuera a su mansión para realizar el famoso trabajo, una vez que llegó se acerco a las rejas y lo atendió un guardia, después de decir a que venía este lo había dejado pasar, fue cuando conoció a Roland el cual se encontraba en el patio platicando animadamente con uno de los trabajadores de la mansión.

Había entrado ya a la mansión y le habían indicado donde lo estaba esperando, cuando llegó toco la puerta y una vez que le habían otorgado el permiso entro.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo el Ceo que se encontraba en una gran silla de cuero viéndolo muy atentamente

-No sabía cómo llegar y además tu mansión es un laberinto- le dijo con tono fría ya que no se llevaba bien con ese ricachón y no iba a aguantar que lo insultara ni mucho menos.

-Pues para la otra llega más temprano por si te pierdes- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a decirle algo y ahora llegaba alguien insignificante como lo consideraba él y le contestaba como si nada.

-Yo vengo a trabajar no a que me insultes- le dijo con el mismo tono que había utilizado antes

-Valla, así que tienes muchas ganas de empezar, pues solo te advierto algo, el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo y aquí se hace lo que yo digo, queda claro- se había levantado de su lugar y se había acercado a donde se encontraba Yami.

-Tú le darás ordenes a medio mundo pero a mí no, yo no soy nada tuyo para que me mandes y así seas el rey del mundo no te voy a hacer caso-

_Que equivocado estaba, en esos momentos si Seto le decía que se aventara del edificio más alto del mundo lo haría, como habían cambiado las cosas._

-Si te parece bien y si no ya sabes dónde está la puerta-le señalo la de su despacho – y si no sabes dónde quedan puedo mandar a llamar a alguien para que te la indique

-Tu ni yo pedimos estar juntos, por mi yo estaría hasta con el vagabundo de la esquina que contigo, pero no, me tenias que tocar tú, así que haznos un favor y terminemos esto pronto-

Abrió la puerta de su estudio y salió pero le hizo un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiera y como ya no le quedaba de otra lo tuvo que seguir, recorrieron varios pasillos hasta que se detuvo en una que estaba en el fondo y la abrió, y se dejo ver una enorme biblioteca, entraron los dos y comenzaron a realizar su trabajo.

_Ese día no las pasamos insultándonos mutuamente, así fue durante dos semanas, me la pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde en tu mansión pero realmente no hacíamos mucho trabajo ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban discutiendo sobre quien estaba bien, y sin querer poco a poco esas pequeñas riñas empezaron a hacer eco en su corazón._

Continuara…..

_CAPITULO III "Recuerdos 2ª parte"_

_Ya solo faltaban 2 días para entregar el dichoso trabajo, mi corazón me dolía, sí porque ya no iba a estar junto a ti, y eso me ponía muy triste, sabía que te seguiría viendo en el salón de clases, pero ahí me ignorabas por completo, como si fuera un completo desconocido eso me dolía._

_Por fin había llegado el último día, como siempre me dirigí a tu mansión solo que mi corazón se desgarraba por dentro, y no sabía por qué, acaso me gustaba reñir contigo, y esa respuesta era no, era que esa era la única forma en la que podía estar junto a ti y que al menos me dirigieras la palabra, aunque fuera solo insultos._

_Habíamos acabado el trabajo, yo me levante del lugar, quería alejarme lo más pronto posible, no quería seguir sufriendo, hasta que me detuviste antes de que yo pudiera salir._

-Veo que tenías prisa de acabar- le dijo en un tono frío aunque por dentro estaba mal, no sabía porque, pero se sentía vacio, solo de pensar de que ya no iba a estar peleando todas las tardes con Yami, y no sabía la razón, solo sabía que lo iba a extrañar, sí, lo seguía viendo en clases, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de que tenía por así llamarlo un "amigo" ya que pues nunca había tenido uno y pues no quería que empezaran a divulgarse chismes ya que se rompería esa capa de frialdad que lo caracterizaba y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-Sí ya me voy, ya no quiero seguir viéndote- esas palabras hasta a él mismo le habían dolido, pero no tenía que dejar ver sus sentimientos, y menos con alguien como lo era Kaiba.

-Ja, pues estamos en la misma-

-Bueno, como ya no te aguanto me retiro lo más pronto posible- y así lo hizo.

_Salí de tu mansión a toda prisa, no quería saber ya nada, solo quería desaparecer de tu vista y olvidarte, sabía que iba a ser difícil, y sí, hasta el momento no he podido olvidarte, pero porque tú me diste una esperanza, y esa aun no ha muerto._

Era otro día de clases, como siempre llegabas tú primero, yo llegué ya cuando la mayoría de mis "amigos" habían llegado.

Me iba a sentar en el mismo lugar de siempre pero.

-A perdónanos Yami, pero es que este lugar está ocupado, si quieres puedes irte con tu nuevo amigo- y habían volteado a ver a Kaiba.

-Con que de esto se trata, bien me voy- dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar junto al Ceo, no es porque lo quisiera, aunque realmente si lo deseaba, pero no había otro lugar en todo el salón de clases.

Kaiba lo había volteado a ver pero disimuló que no le había hecho caso, pero por dentro estaba preocupado por saber que era lo que había sucedido con sus supuestos amigos.

Ya había empezado la clase y como siempre no hacía nada, es que esa materia le era muy aburrida, así que empezó a realizar dibujos en su cuaderno, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que lo estaba observando cierto chico ojiazul que se encontraba a su lado.

Estaba realizando sus dibujos cuando vio como Seto le acercaba un papel, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, tomo el papel que le había pasado el castaño y lo abrió.

Que tus queridos amiguitos te abandonaron leyó el papel varias veces, no sabía que contestarle, pero no le daría el lujo de saber que era lo que le pasaba.

Eso a ti no te interesa

Aunque no lo creas si me interesa, por que por eso estas sentado al lado mío y es muy desagradable le había gustado estar con él y más estarlo molestando y n o perdería la oportunidad de seguir haciéndolo.

No te lo voy a decir

_Después de muchos intentos accedí a decirte, solo que para que te dijera me invitaste de nuevo a tu mansión._

-Vaya no pensé que fueras a venir- y era ciertamente eso, no pensó que fuera a ir, pero al verlo una alegría inmensa inundo todo su ser.

-Yo nunca falto a lo que prometo-

-Bien, y ahora me vas a decir por qué tus amigos te abandonaron- ya que desde que habían entrado a la escuela veía que Yami se juntaba con ellos y ahora se le hacía raro que después de tanto tiempo lo dejaran.

- Por que antier me invitaron a ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero no quise ir porque tenía que terminar el trabajo contigo, y se enojaron- y era eso ciertamente, y además que no tenía ánimos de ir.

-Y solo por eso-

-Sí, ya ves, solo me querían por conveniencia- ya que Yami era uno de los más inteligentes, aparte del Ceo y pues se habían juntado con él para que le pasara la tarea y exámenes.

-Bueno, si eso era todo lo que querías saber me retiro-

-No, espera Yami-

No contestó solo había detenido su caminar.

-Quiero decirte que me la he pasado muy bien contigo estas últimas semanas, pero quiero que sepas que esto solo queda entre nosotros, ya que no quiero que nadie se entere-

Él sabía perfectamente a que se trataba, ya que el ojiazul era uno de los empresarios más ricos y poderosos del mundo y que era conocido como el joven frío y sin sentimientos y sabía que no se podía dar el lujo que supieran que tenía…. No sabía a ciencia cierta que era pero se consideraba su amigo.

-Te entiendo a la perfección, y quiero decirte que también me la he pasado muy bien contigo-

_Después de esa vez nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, casi nadie sabía eso, solo Yugi y tú hermano, pero no me molestaba, sabía que podía confiar en ti y sé que también confías en mí, desde esa vez cambie mucho, será porque tenía al icebering cerca de mí, no lo sé, pero me volví más serio, ya que antes me la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta sin importarme nada, y tú me hiciste más responsable, bueno me cambiaste más a tu persona y no me arrepiento de eso._

_Siempre nos hemos visto, después de que salimos de la Universidad te dedicaste por completo a tu empresa, pensé que te ibas a olvidar de mí, pero no fue así, me hablabas por teléfono y yo también hacía lo mismo, después por el Messenger, bueno no nos separamos, hasta cuando me fui a Egipto a estudiar me mandabas cartas y yo con gusto te las contestaba, desde ese momento no dejo de pensar en ti Seto, me robaste el corazón, y ahora el verte así me parte el alma._

Y esa es la historia

Yugi le había contado a Joey todo lo que sabía de la amistad de Seto y Yami y la razón porque casi nadie sabía de eso, pero sabía el pequeño que entre esos dos había algo más, nada más que por sus cochinos orgullos no se lo podían decir, solo esperaba que los sucesos que acababan de pasar les sirviera de algo.

Estaba viendo muy atentamente a su castaños cuando de repente vio como poco a poco se empezaban a abrir esos hermosos ojos azules.

CONTINUARA……

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capí.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO III "Recuerdos 2ª parte"**_

_Ya solo faltaban 2 días para entregar el dichoso trabajo, mi corazón me dolía, sí porque ya no iba a estar junto a ti, y eso me ponía muy triste, sabía que te seguiría viendo en el salón de clases, pero ahí me ignorabas por completo, como si fuera un completo desconocido eso me dolía._

_Por fin había llegado el último día, como siempre me dirigí a tu mansión solo que mi corazón se desgarraba por dentro, y no sabía por qué, acaso me gustaba reñir contigo, y esa respuesta era no, era que esa era la única forma en la que podía estar junto a ti y que al menos me dirigieras la palabra, aunque fuera solo insultos._

_Habíamos acabado el trabajo, yo me levante del lugar, quería alejarme lo más pronto posible, no quería seguir sufriendo, hasta que me detuviste antes de que yo pudiera salir._

-Veo que tenías prisa de acabar- le dijo en un tono frío aunque por dentro estaba mal, no sabía porque, pero se sentía vacio, solo de pensar de que ya no iba a estar peleando todas las tardes con Yami, y no sabía la razón, solo sabía que lo iba a extrañar, sí, lo seguía viendo en clases, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de que tenía por así llamarlo un "amigo" ya que pues nunca había tenido uno y pues no quería que empezaran a divulgarse chismes ya que se rompería esa capa de frialdad que lo caracterizaba y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-Sí ya me voy, ya no quiero seguir viéndote- esas palabras hasta a él mismo le habían dolido, pero no tenía que dejar ver sus sentimientos, y menos con alguien como lo era Kaiba.

-Ja, pues estamos en la misma-

-Bueno, como ya no te aguanto me retiro lo más pronto posible- y así lo hizo.

_Salí de tu mansión a toda prisa, no quería saber ya nada, solo quería desaparecer de tu vista y olvidarte, sabía que iba a ser difícil, y sí, hasta el momento no he podido olvidarte, pero porque tú me diste una esperanza, y esa aun no ha muerto._

Era otro día de clases, como siempre llegabas tú primero, yo llegué ya cuando la mayoría de mis "amigos" habían llegado.

Me iba a sentar en el mismo lugar de siempre pero.

-A perdónanos Yami, pero es que este lugar está ocupado, si quieres puedes irte con tu nuevo amigo- y habían volteado a ver a Kaiba.

-Con que de esto se trata, bien me voy- dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar junto al Ceo, no es porque lo quisiera, aunque realmente si lo deseaba, pero no había otro lugar en todo el salón de clases.

Kaiba lo había volteado a ver pero disimuló que no le había hecho caso, pero por dentro estaba preocupado por saber que era lo que había sucedido con sus supuestos amigos.

Ya había empezado la clase y como siempre no hacía nada, es que esa materia le era muy aburrida, así que empezó a realizar dibujos en su cuaderno, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que lo estaba observando cierto chico ojiazul que se encontraba a su lado.

Estaba realizando sus dibujos cuando vio como Seto le acercaba un papel, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, tomo el papel que le había pasado el castaño y lo abrió.

Que tus queridos amiguitos te abandonaron leyó el papel varias veces, no sabía que contestarle, pero no le daría el lujo de saber que era lo que le pasaba.

Eso a ti no te interesa

Aunque no lo creas si me interesa, por que por eso estas sentado al lado mío y es muy desagradable le había gustado estar con él y más estarlo molestando y n o perdería la oportunidad de seguir haciéndolo.

No te lo voy a decir

_Después de muchos intentos accedí a decirte, solo que para que te dijera me invitaste de nuevo a tu mansión._

-Vaya no pensé que fueras a venir- y era ciertamente eso, no pensó que fuera a ir, pero al verlo una alegría inmensa inundo todo su ser.

-Yo nunca falto a lo que prometo-

-Bien, y ahora me vas a decir por qué tus amigos te abandonaron- ya que desde que habían entrado a la escuela veía que Yami se juntaba con ellos y ahora se le hacía raro que después de tanto tiempo lo dejaran.

- Por que antier me invitaron a ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero no quise ir porque tenía que terminar el trabajo contigo, y se enojaron- y era eso ciertamente, y además que no tenía ánimos de ir.

-Y solo por eso-

-Sí, ya ves, solo me querían por conveniencia- ya que Yami era uno de los más inteligentes, aparte del Ceo y pues se habían juntado con él para que le pasara la tarea y exámenes.

-Bueno, si eso era todo lo que querías saber me retiro-

-No, espera Yami-

No contestó solo había detenido su caminar.

-Quiero decirte que me la he pasado muy bien contigo estas últimas semanas, pero quiero que sepas que esto solo queda entre nosotros, ya que no quiero que nadie se entere-

Él sabía perfectamente a que se trataba, ya que el ojiazul era uno de los empresarios más ricos y poderosos del mundo y que era conocido como el joven frío y sin sentimientos y sabía que no se podía dar el lujo que supieran que tenía…. No sabía a ciencia cierta que era pero se consideraba su amigo.

-Te entiendo a la perfección, y quiero decirte que también me la he pasado muy bien contigo-

_Después de esa vez nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, casi nadie sabía eso, solo Yugi y tú hermano, pero no me molestaba, sabía que podía confiar en ti y sé que también confías en mí, desde esa vez cambie mucho, será porque tenía al icebering cerca de mí, no lo sé, pero me volví más serio, ya que antes me la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta sin importarme nada, y tú me hiciste más responsable, bueno me cambiaste más a tu persona y no me arrepiento de eso._

_Siempre nos hemos visto, después de que salimos de la Universidad te dedicaste por completo a tu empresa, pensé que te ibas a olvidar de mí, pero no fue así, me hablabas por teléfono y yo también hacía lo mismo, después por el Messenger, bueno no nos separamos, hasta cuando me fui a Egipto a estudiar me mandabas cartas y yo con gusto te las contestaba, desde ese momento no dejo de pensar en ti Seto, me robaste el corazón, y ahora el verte así me parte el alma._

Y esa es la historia

Yugi le había contado a Joey todo lo que sabía de la amistad de Seto y Yami y la razón porque casi nadie sabía de eso, pero sabía el pequeño que entre esos dos había algo más, nada más que por sus cochinos orgullos no se lo podían decir, solo esperaba que los sucesos que acababan de pasar les sirviera de algo.

Estaba viendo muy atentamente a su castaños cuando de repente vio como poco a poco se empezaban a abrir esos hermosos ojos azules.

CONTINUARA……

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÌTULO IV "DE REGRESO A CASA"**

Al ver que su gran amor abría los ojos apareció en su rostro una gran sonrisa, sonrisa de felicidad, de saber que su amor ya se encontraba por así decirlo bien.

-Hola Seto- no dudó por un momento saludarlo, todo su ser estaba lleno de una felicidad enorme.

Poco a poco fue divisando lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, sabía que se encontraba en un hospital todo gracias a ese accidente, toda su cabeza daba vueltas, empezó a divisar primero que estaba en un cuarto blanco, lo típico de un hospital, después que a su lado había unas máquinas las cuales estaban revisando su pulso y al final pudo ver que a un lado de él se encontraba la persona que amaba, sí, estaba Yami.

-Mmmm- fue todo lo que dijo ya que se sentía cansado.

-No digas nada Seto, descansa- había empezado a acariciar la mejilla del ojiazul y en pocos minutos había quedado profundamente dormido.

Sabiendo que su ojiazul ya se encontraba "bien" decidió salir un momento, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a un lugar donde estuviera despejado ya que tenía que hablar con alguien para que le ayudara a saber quien le había hecho a su ojiazul.

Pasó por varios pasillos hasta que encontró uno donde no había casi nadie, recordando que no llevaba su celular fue a un teléfono de monedas que se encontraba ahí adentro.

/Bueno/ contestaba un chico un poco adormilado

-Tristán, soy yo Yami- sabía que cuando el Bakura estaba en ese estado no reconocía a nadie

/Yami, que horas de hablar son estas ya son las 7:00 de la mañana/ bueno para el eso era muy temprano ya que se paraba alrededor de las 10.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, y sé que no podrás rechazarlo- sabía cómo le gustaba a Tristán ese tipo de casos ya que era un detective profesional.

/Mmmm, y que trabajo sería ese/ se estaba restregando los ojos para así poder despertar por completo.

-Hace unas horas ocurrió un accidente en el cual se vio involucrado Seto Kaiba y quiero que averigües quien está detrás de todo esto- recordando lo que le había dicho Roland sobre que alguien lo iba siguiendo.

/Vaya, vaya, por fin vas a aceptar que te gusta Kaiba/ ya sabía que su amigo amaba con locura al ojiazul, pero siempre lo negaba.

-Tristán- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

/Bueno, ya no digo nada/ bueno solo por el momento, ya después se las pagaría.

-Regresando al tema original, me vas a ayudar sí o no-

/Dime donde estas y voy para allá/ después de que apuntó la dirección decidió meterse a bañar para después ir con Yami.

Regresó por el mismo lugar en que momentos antes había estado, lo bueno es que esta vez ya no tuvo que lidiar con los de seguridad y paso sin ningún problema, después decidió volver con el ojiazul.

La mañana transcurrió con gran calma hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, pensando que era el doctor o alguna enfermera permitió el paso y cuál fue su sorpresa a ver a Tristán entrar.

-Se puede saber cómo diablos pasaste a los de seguridad- le preguntó un poco molesto ya que a él le había costado horrores la primera vez.

-Ya ves, uno que es tan bueno, solo fueron unas palabras y me dejaron pasar- para su suerte iba pasando Roland por ahí y él lo había dejado pasar, pero eso no se lo contaría a Yami.

Hizo un puchero porque se acordaba de todo lo que había tenido que batallar para que lo dejaran pasar y a ese que tenía enfrente si lo habían dejado, si que tenía mala suerte.

-Bueno, no vine a que me regañes, vine porque me dijiste que era algo importante-

-Sígueme- de repente su semblante cambió a uno más serio entonces empezaron a caminar por unos pasillos hasta llegar a uno que estaba más alejado para que así nadie pudiera oír lo que decían.

-Lo que ocurre es que Seto tuvo un accidente, pero no fue uno cualquiera ya que alguien lo iba siguiendo y eso fue lo que provocó el accidente, pero todavía no se tienen pistas concretas por eso quiero que investigues- sabía que lo que estaban diciendo no era del todo cierto ya que conociendo a su ojiazul sabía que este los había burlado fácilmente.

-Ya veo, suena interesante el caso- dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón

-Me vas a ayudar sí o no-

-Ya, no te enojes- dijo de una forma burlona

-Lo único que sé es que alguien lo iba siguiendo y que el accidente ocurrió por un choque, no lo sé con certeza pero que el accidente fue provocado porque iba a alta velocidad y por la lluvia derrapó- realmente era lo único que le había dicho Roland.

-Ya veo para estar seguros dame la dirección de donde ocurrió eso y empiezo a averiguar-

Después de que le dio la dirección Tristán procedió a salir del Hotel y empezar a buscar pistas.

Una vez que dejó a Bakura procedió a regresar conde estaba Kaiba, toda la tarde se la pasó cuidando sus sueños, ya que todo el tiempo había estado dormido, ya avanzada la tarde recibió la visita de Yugi, el cual se encontraba preocupado por él ya que sabía lo importante que era el ojiazul para el ojicarmesí.

Yugi después de obligarlo a que fuera a comer se fue dejándole ropa limpia ya que sabía que se la iba a pasar toda la noche cuidándolo y que no iba a haber fuerza humana que lo moviera de ese lugar.

Sintió un leve peso que estaba a su lado, no sabía de quien era, pero se sentía tan bien, así que poco a poco fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules y empezó a divisar en donde se encontraba, bufo al recordar que estaba en el hospital, pero volteó la vista y encontró que Yami el cual estaba completamente dormido y estaba recargado en la orilla de la cama, esta imagen se le hizo muy tierna al ojiazul, entonces empezó a acariciar el rostro de su amor, pero ese rose provocó que se despertara el tricolor.

-Hola- dijo el Ceo

-Kaiba- se sorprendió al ver que se había quedado dormido pero al momento lo inundó una gran felicidad de ver a su ojiazul el cual se notaba que ya estaba bien.

-Qué gran saludo, yo me esperaba algo más alegre viniendo de ti- lo dijo en una forma de burla ya que sabía que Yami no se quedaba callado ante nada y ahora se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña.

-Qué bueno que ya estés bien- no se le ocurría que decir, estaba tan feliz que las palabras no le salían.

-Sí, eso creo- realmente le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero ya no como antes

-Jajaja- saco una leve risita ya que no esperaba que el Ceo le diera una respuesta como esas.

-Y dime has estado todo el tiempo aquí conmigo- quería saber si realmente había estado a su lado

-Sí- un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, pero como ya era de noche no lo pudo percibir el ojiazul.

Kaiba ya no dijo nada, pero su corazón se había acelerado, realmente no sabía con certeza que sentimiento era el que tenía hacía Yami, lo único que sabía era que nunca antes se había sentido así solo que con él.

De repente un silencio invadió la habitación, ya que ninguno hablaba, solo se quedaron viendo hasta que el ruido de la puerta los hizo salir de aquel mágico momento.

-Señor Kaiba- había entrado el doctor de una forma muy clamada.

-Sí- recobro su tono frío y le lanzó una mirada al doctor con la cual congelaría al infierno, a lo cual el pobre doctor se estremeció un poco.

-Quiero decirle que ya está dado de alta, solo que va a tener que estar en cama durante aproximadamente un mes para que se recupere por completo-

-Muy bien- dicho esto el doctor dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

-Que bien Kaiba, ya vas a poder regresar a la mansión- digo muy alegre Yami, aunque también sentía tristeza porque de esa forma ya no lo podía ver.

-Sí- pero vio la leve tristeza que cubrió el rostro de Yami, y realmente había sido una buena noticia, ya podía salir de ese horrible lugar, pero una cierta tristeza lo inundó por un momento de saber que ya no iba a ver a Yami, o si?

-Te gustaría ir a mi mansión- no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero sintió la necesidad de estar más tiempo con el tricolor.

-Claro- el rostro de Yami se ilumino y apareció una gran sonrisa en este.

-Muy bien, ahora es hora de irnos- se puso con gran esfuerzo de pie ayudado por Yami, se fue al baño para cambiarse.

Ambos salieron del cuarto donde ya los esperaba Roland, así que bajaron del hospital por la salida de emergencia ya que en la principal todavía había reporteros.

El camino fue calmado, ninguno de los dos se habló durante el camino excepto que de vez en cuando se iban lanzando miradas muy discretas para que no se diera cuenta su compañero.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Mokuba recibió a Seto con un gran abrazo, pero no muy fuerte para no lastimarlo ya que todavía estaba débil y después volteó a ver a Yami el cual le lanzó una gran sonrisa, todos entraron a la mansión y llevaron al Ceo hasta su cuarto.

-Seto, ya me voy- dijo despidiéndose de su hermano ya que él estaba por el momento a cargo de Kaiba Corp.- al fin te dejo en buenas manos- dicho esto miro a Yami lanzándole una mirada pícara a lo cual ambos se sonrojaron.

-Sí Moki y no vengas tarde- bueno ya pasaban de las 4 de la tarde

-No te preocupes, no soy como tú que se la vive ahí- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ya que había días en las que su hermano no iba a la mansión por estar trabajando.

-Adiós Yami- dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió de la mansión, dejando a los dos chicos solos en el cuarto.

-Este…- no sabía que decir, estaba muy nervioso de estar solo con Kaiba en su habitación – le voy a avisar a Yugi que estoy contigo- iba a salir de su cuarto cuando la voz del ojiazul lo detuvo.

-Te gustaría quedarte esta noche- dijo con su mismo tono frío aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por la respuesta de este.

-Me encantaría- dicho esto salió del cuarto del castaño lo más rápido que pudo, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Kaiba y mucho menos sabia porque le había dicho que le encantaría, si que ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Kaiba muy pensativo, para empezar porque le dijo que se quedara, bueno esa idea le gustaba, pero lo que no lograba entender era porque Yami le había dicho que le encantaría estar con él, bueno pensándolo bien era estar la noche en la mansión, no precisamente con él, pero eso ya era un avance.

Yami empezó a bajar las escaleras de la mansión para dirigirse al teléfono, lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a marcar el número de su casa.

Después de unos cuantos tonos Yugi contesto.

-/Bueno/-

-Yugi-

-/Yami, que bueno que hablas, donde estas/- estaba un poco preocupado ya que no sabía nada de Yami, ya que lo había buscado al hospital y ya no estaba.

-No te preocupes estoy en la mansión de Kaiba, sólo hablaba para decirte que me voy a quedar esta noche aquí-

-/Yami/- dijo en un tono pícaro a lo cual Yami se sonrojo completamente -/Que le piensas hacer al pobre de Kaiba/- dijo de una forma burlona.

-Yugi, no digas tonterías, solo lo voy a cuidar- estaba más rojo que un semáforo.

-/Sí como no/-

-Bueno, me vas a dejar de molestar con eso-

-/Bueno, ya no digo nada/- lo bueno es que Yami no lo estaba viendo, pero tenía unas grandes ganas de reírse.

-Más te vale, bueno adiós-

-/Adiós Yami, y no hagas nada malo/-

-Yugi- pero esto ya no lo escucho porque en ese mismo instante la comunicación se cortó.

Empezó a subir las escaleras lanzándole mil maldiciones a Yugi por todo lo que le había dicho, una vez que llegó a la puerta a la cual dividía el pasillo del cuarto de Kaiba se detuvo un momento para después empezar a girar la perilla y entrar al cuarto.

Continuara…

Lamento mucho la demora, jajaja, creo que no tengo disculpa, espero que les haya gustado el capi.

Hasta la pròxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviews, bye._**

Una vez que estuvo adentro de la habitación lo primero que hizo fue acercarse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama, simplemente no podía estar alejado de él ya que no sabía por cuánto tiempo iban a estar juntos.

-Y bien que te dijo Yugi-

-Sí y está de acuerdo- al decir esto desvió su mirada hacia alguna parte del cuarto del Ceo ya que no quería que viera el rubor que cubrían sus mejillas, ya que eso le recordaba la plática que había tenido con Yugi.

-Me parece bien-El ojiazul se percató de esto y también desvió la mirada ya que ese leve rubor lo había ver más encantador.

Por un prolongado lapsus de tiempo ninguno de los decía nada, parecía que estaban muy entretenidos viendo cada detalle de aquella habitación.

-Este…- No estaba muy seguro de que platicar, algo para romper aquel interminable silencio, aunque lo único que se le ocurría era sobre que le había pasado al Ceo, eso le andaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, además no perdería nada con intentarlo.- Seto…que fue exactamente lo que te paso.-

El ojiazul se quedó pensativo por un momento, no era nada que tuviera que ocultar, además tenía que empezar con la búsqueda de aquellos sujetos que hicieron que tuviera ese maldito accidente.

-Me encontraba en Kaiba Corp. Cuando entró Roland a decirme si me llevaba a la junta que tendría esa tarde en el restaurant que se encuentra en el centro…

**FLASH BACK**

Había llegado al restaurant y dejó su coche con uno de los encargados del Valet Parking, ya dentro del establecimiento buscó a los empresarios con los que tenía la famosa "reunión" ya que eso era por cortesía de los otros para agradecerle por haber firmado el trato.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron hablando de negocios, a Seto no le importaba mucho, solo esperaba el momento adecuado para retirarse del lugar ya que se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenía.

Cuando empezaron a platicar de cosas fuera de lo que a él le convenía decidió retirarse del lugar, salió del local y de inmediato el chico al cual le había dejado su coche, este inmediatamente salió disparado por el coche del ojiazul ya que no quería tener problemas.

En lo que esperaba que le llevaran su coche, empezó a ver la calle la cual estaba literalmente vacía, a excepción de un coche que estaba estacionado del otro lado de la calle. Era de color negro, los cristales eran polarizados, así que no se veía si estuviera alguien o no.

Era una noche oscura ya que estaba nublado y la luz de la luna no lograba traspasar la densidad de las nubes, había un gran indicio de que muy pronto iba a llover, así que si no quería que le agarrara la lluvia tendría que apurarse, estaba viendo el cielo calculando que tan pronto empezaría a llover, no porque fuera un meteorólogo, pero por el aspecto que tenía sabía que no iba a tardar demasiado.

-Señor Kaiba, aquí tiene las llaves-

-Muy bien- las tomo y se dirigió a su auto, una vez dentro se esperó un momento para después arrancar.

Al dar vuelta a la calle que estaba enfrente del restaurant se dio cuenta de que los focos del coche que estaba estacionado se prendían en ese momento, eso no era una muy buena señal, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que ese mismo coche que había salido del restaurant junto con él todavía lo iba siguiendo, la lluvia ya había empezado a caer, pero apenas era algo ligero, nada de qué preocuparse.

Así que empezó a avanzar por otras calles, ahora no tenía en meta llegar a su mansión, sino perder al tipo que lo iba persiguiendo, y sí, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ya que conforme había acelerado el otro coche también hizo lo mismo, y ahora ya no guardaba su distancia, pasó por varias calles, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo más se intensificaba la lluvia, hasta en algunos lugares la lluvia era tan cerrada que no se lograba distinguir casi nada.

Estaba a punto de perder el coche que lo iba siguiendo cuando de repente apareció un coche color azul, por un principio pensó que solo era algún coche despistado que andaba en media tormenta, pero que equivocado estaba ya que también empezó a perseguirlo, así que ahora tenía que librarse de dos ya que el otro lo había alcanzado, siguió avanzando por la ciudad y de repente entro como en una especie de callejón la cual tenía muy poca luz.

-En donde diablos me vine a meter- ya era tanta la frustración que sentía ya que no podía escapar y luego en qué lugar tan desolado.

Se escuchó a un gran estruendo que era producido por una pistola.

-Maldición- dio un giro rápido con el coche para evitar que el tiro le diera al coche, motivo por el cual derrapó unos cuantos metros, pero siguió adelante, eso se estaba saliendo de control, esos lo que querían eran matarlo, a lo mejor eso era algo lógico, pero no pensó de que lo hicieran a media calle, para empezar no iba a dejar que lo mataran, ni a mitad de la calle ni en ningún otro lugar.

Al ver que la lluvia no se quitaba sino que se mantenía y a veces hasta llegaba a granizar decidió que necesitaba ayuda, aunque no le gustara, ya que si no lo hacía terminaría veinte metros bajo tierra y eso no era algo bueno, así que busco entre sus cosas su celular y marcó a la única persona que lo podía ayudar en ese momento, ya que él tenía un radar para localizarlo en cualquier parte donde estuviera.

-Roland, necesito que enciendas el radar para que me localices- dijo como pudo el ojiazul ya que tenía que estar al pendiente por donde iba, también si le volvían a disparar y ahora hasta el teléfono.

-Se… señor Kaiba, que necesita- no era normal que le hablara, bueno para que lo encontrara, siempre era cuando había una emergencia y se alarmó mas por el tono que había empleado el ojiazul.

-No tengo tiempo de explicaciones, me vienen persiguiendo dos automóviles, pero además vienen armados, ya trataron de darme en varias ocasiones- al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una exclamación ante lo comentado, pero el Ceo hizo caso omiso –aunque no me lograron dar, pero esta maldita lluvia me impide hacer algo, ya que luego con trabajos veo por donde voy.

-Si… señor Kaiba, voy… n…o se preocupe- después de esto colgó y fue por el coche blindado que había en la corporación y sin un minuto de perdida encendió el dichoso radar; una vez que localizó donde se encontraba tomó la ruta más rápida, aunque se dio cuenta que iba a una gran velocidad y mas tomando en cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

No podía alejarse demasiado ya que si lo iba a encontrar Roland tendría que estar cerca o en un lugar accesible para que pudiera hacer algo, así que tomo una calle la cual parecía que era la principal y trató de dirigirse hacia el centro, en dado caso conocía mejor por ahí y sería más fácil escapar.

No se había dado cuenta que en una parte de la ciudad estaba cerrada por obras, y que era imposible pasar, pero ahora que hacía, si seguía adelante era muy probable que hubiera una excavación y esa si no la podría librar, o dar media vuelta y regresar, aunque eso era muy peligroso ya que aparte de que el suelo estaba mojado había varios trozos de hielo los cuales seguían cayendo, así que empezó a disminuir la velocidad y cuando encontró suficiente espacio giro el auto, después metió la reversa y volvió a acelerar.

Para su suerte los otros dos tuvieron más problemas para realizar esa maniobra y así sacó algo de ventaja, ya veía que Roland estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba y que sólo era cuestión de minutos a que llegara, salió a una calle un poco más angosta cuando volvió a escuchar los disparos, solo que esta vez sí le habían dado ya que no se había percatado de que habían vuelto a sacar las armas, pero sólo le habían dado a la cajuela, pero cuando iba a dar vuelta le dispararon a un neumático y esto había hecho que perdiera el control ya que empezó a derrapar y fue a estrellarse contra un poste.

Sabía que si salía del coche le iban a disparar y a terminar con él, así que se mantuvo dentro del coche aparentando que estaba muerto ya que por el impacto este se había volcado, pero sintió como el coche era empujado pero no se movió ya que gracias a ese nuevo impacto parte del fierro del coche se había incrustado en su pierna, alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el coche azul se estaba preparando para envestirlo otra vez con lo cual logró que el coche quedara boca arriba, así que vio que uno salía del auto y se acercaba, al parecer se dio cuenta de algo y regreso casi corriendo hacia su vehículo y se alejaron.

A los pocos segundos empezó a oler a gasolina, como pudo salió, pero para eso tuvo que romper el cristal lo cual le provocó diversos cortes en la mano, después empezó a salir por el lugar, aunque ya no se puro levantar ya que una pierna la tenía lastimada y la otra al parecer se la había roto, así que con la fuerza de sus brazos trató de alejarse lo más que pudo ya que solo era cuestión de segundos antes de que su coche explotara.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Lo último que recuerdo es que me aleje y a lo lejos logré ver unas luces provenientes de otro coche, pensé que habían regresado, pero luego reconocí que era en donde venía Roland, pero eso es todo, de ahí solo me acuerdo del hospital- le había narrado todo lo que había sucedido ya que no tenía porque mentirle a él, nunca había tenido un secreto el cual no le hubiera contado, excepto que lo amaba, pero ese si no se lo iba a decir.

-Ya veo- había estado oyendo con suma atención la historia del ojiazul, aunque por dentro tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear lo que fuera, ya que no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo y más porque en ese momento no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que Tristán le dijera algo y pues darle algunos detalles de los cuales le había dicho el Ceo.

-Y como te enteraste- si él estaba hay era porque se había enterado y aparte porque sentía algo hacia él ya que estar cuidándolo y luego darse cuenta que no iba a su casa era algo.

-Por las noticias- fue la simple respuesta, no le quería contar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para verlo.

-Te la has pasado todos los días en el hospital verdad-

-Sí- de nuevo un color carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Ya veo, supongo que te gustaría darte un baño-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el momento, busca ropa- le había señalado uno de los cajones que había en la habitación- algo te tiene que quedar y ahí está el baño, no tengo ningún inconveniente- de igual forma le había señalado el baño que había dentro de su habitación.

-Está bien- sabía que no tenía que discutir ya que realmente lo necesitaba, así que se dirigió a donde le había dicho y sacó un conjunto el cual a su parecer le quedaba y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes ver a su ojiazul el cual también lo estaba observando así que entro casi corriendo.

Una vez dentro se desvistió y abrió el grifo del agua y se estuvo un rato dentro, aunque quería ya acabar para regresar con su ojiazul, una vez que terminó se vistió y salió del baño.

La vista que tenía el ojiazul era la más hermosa que había visto, su Yami vistiendo un conjunto que él casi no ocupaba, pero a él le quedaba de maravilla, además las gotas de agua que corrían por su pelo y resbalaban por sus mejillas, esa imagen era la mejor, en pocas palabras era un ángel.

Yami se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia el Ceo…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
